triunfo inútil
by 123PomRodriguezAccion
Summary: algo a pasado, todo el mundo anda discutiendo, por que no sabe con exactitud que fue lo que paso, joey esta desaparecido y nadie sabe por que, prepárate para resolver el misterio, que ya comenzó, y espero que al final no fuese un triunfo algo inútil.
1. Chapter 1 el misterio comienza

bien, este no es mi primer fanfics, XD, pero si es el primero que lo publico aquí, ¬¬, en fin, espero que les guste y si no ni modo, y recuerden que: los pinguinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen,

* * *

><p><strong>En el habitad de los pingüinos <strong>

_en donde parece que anda en una agresiva conversación ya que skipper, cabo, Kowalski, rico, becky, stacy, Marlene, julien, Maurice y mort, se andan peleando por algo, y empiezan a señalar posibles culpables por ello _

Skipper: yo digo que fue COLA ANILLADA

Julien: yo digo QUE FUE MAURICE

Maurice: yo digo QUE FUE MARLENE

Rico: laksdkjdjrjrj FEURJFJFUKD

Mort: yo digo que fue rico

Rico: OYE

Cabo: no pelen, yo digo que fui yo

Todos_:(excepto cabo)_ cabo, NO TE METAS

Cabo: ok

Marlene: yo digo que fue, KOWALSKI

Kowalski: es obvio que fueron BECKY Y STACY

Becky y stacy: nosotras decimos que fue, ALICE

**_En la oficina de Alice_**

Alice: YO DIGO QUE FUE EL NUEVO CONSERJE

**_En los baños del zoológico _**

Conserje: _(limpiando los baños)_ yo digo que fue el oficial x

**_En un baño _**

Oficial x: _(con dolor de estomago)_ hay….., por que me comí esos

**De regreso en el habitad de los pingüinos **

_Todos seguían discutiendo _

Skipper: bien en donde estábamos

Julien: en que estábamos señalando culpables

Skipper: así,_ (serio)_ digo que fuiste tu_ (apunta con la aleta al pescado de la pared)_

Cabo: skipper, es solo un pescado disecado, bien lo sabes

Skipper: si, es que me deje llevar por el momento

Becky y stacy: entonces que hacemos

Marlene: ya se…

Maurice: por que no que cada quien cuente su versión de la historia

Marlene: oye, esta era mi idea

Maurice: pero te la gane

Mort: si, seria divertido

Skipper: lo siento pero no tenemos tiempo

Kowalski: vamos skipper, además si tenemos tiempo

Skipper: lo siento pero no

Cabo: vamos skipper, o tienes algo que ocultar

Skipper:_ (preocupado) _ok, pero yo seré el primero en decir mi versión de la historia

Todos:_ (excepto skipper) _como quieras

Skipper: bien, era tempano por la mañana cuando

**_Comienza la historia de skipper_**

**En el habitad de los pingüinos **

_Skipper despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y no recuerda nada de lo que hiso ayer, pero no le da importancia y decide levantar a su equipo y empezar el día como un día cualquiera _

Skipper: ya despierten holgazanes

_Kowalski, rico y cabo se caen de sus camas _

Kowalski:_(en el suelo) _estamos listos para la acción

Skipper: si ya veo

Cabo: que pasa skipper

Skipper: nada, solo que hoy entrenaremos mas temprano de lo usual

Kowalski: por qué?

Skipper: _(alterado)_ por nada

Kowalski: _(confundido)_ ok, pero antes del entrenamiento, tengo que hacer algo primero

Skipper: ok, tárdate todo lo que quieras

Kowalski: lo entre en mente

_Después de un tiempo_

Rico: lskldieruigffddfhg

Skipper: si rico, por que Kowalski tarda tanto

Kowalski: _(llega)_ ya lleve skipper

Skipper: ok, vámonos

Cabo: si, me cansaba de esperar

**En el habitad de los pingüinos: **_**arriba de la guarida **_

_Skipper, Kowalski, rico y cabo, se ponen a entrenar muy duro, después del duro entrenamiento skipper decide decir unas palabras _

Skipper: bien muchachos, hoy entrenamos muy duro todo el día y eso me gusta en una unidad

Kowalski: ni que lo digas skipper

Skipper: bien, pero que pasaría si un misterioso misterio se nos cruzara en el camino, no somos detectives, pero tendríamos que resolverlo el misteriosos misterios, y para poder resolver un misterioso misterio, debemos entrenar con un misterioso misterio, verdad muchachos

Cabo: claro

Kowalski: pero donde encontraremos un misterioso misterio para entrenar

Skipper: exacto Kowalski, por que no se nos va a aparecer un misterioso misterio así como así

Cabo: pero skipper, eso fue lo que dijeron manfredi y Johnson y mira como terminaron

Skipper: tienes razón cabo,

Kowalski: esto que significa

Skipper: que tendremos nuestro misterioso misterio en cuestión de…

_Llega Marlene y se cae al suelo_

Skipper: ahora

Marlene: rápido muchacho, tiene que resorber un misterioso misterio

Skipper: ven se los dije

Kowalski: ok?, que tenemos ahora

Cabo: que misterio Marlene?

Marlene: JOEY DESAPARECIO

Kowalski: el mamífero marsupial australiano desapareció

Marlene: _(confundida) _A….., SI?

Skipper: perfecto, un misterioso misterio que resolver, interesante

Rico: slkdieurjudsdfs

Skipper: así es rico, podría ser cualquiera, hasta tu Marlene

Marlene: yo por que

Skipper: tú no habitaste de este misterioso misterio

Marlene: eso es ridículo

Skipper: eso dije, al pingüino que se desapareció por todo un tiempo

Kowalski: pero si solo fui al baño

Skipper: si claro, por toda una hora y mas

Kowalski: _(triste) _por que nadie me comprende

Skipper: o podría ser rico

Rico: AA…..,

Skipper: si rico casi nunca habla

Kowalski, cabo y Marlene: así es rico

Rico: SI

Skipper: y por qué lo defiendes cabo, o debería decirte, el culpable

Cabo: y yo, Por qué skipper

Skipper: eses muy tierno, y misteriosos

Kowalski y Marlene: cabo es siempre es así

Skipper: claro, te estaré vigilando cabo

Cabo: ok?, skipper pero tenemos que resolver el misterio de Joey

Skipper: mmm…, cabo tiene razón, AL HABITAD DEL CANGURO

**En el habitad del canguro **

_Llegan skipper, Kowalski, rico, cabo y Marlene _

Kowalski: finalmente, llegamos a la zona de los hechos

Skipper: bien, busque cualquier cosa, todo es una pista

Todos: ok

_Después de una intensa búsqueda de pistas de pocos minutos, skipper encuentra un pelo de lémur_

Skipper: COLA ANILLADA

Marlene: miren skipper encontró algo

Kowalski: que encontraste skipper

Skipper: un pelo de lémur

Cabo: increíble

Kowalski: no solo eso, parece que aquí paso toda una batalla entre un marsupial y un primate

Skipper: en español, por favor...,

Kowalski: A…., canguro y lémur

Skipper: por que cola anillada se enfrentaría a Joey, obvia mente ganaría Joey

Kowalski: por el desastre que hay aquí, deduzco que la pelea fue ayer

Skipper: interesante, Kowalski ayer que hicimos

Kowalski: pues no me acuerdo

Skipper: mmm…, yo tampoco, que curioso

Marlene: un momento

Cabo: Kowalski hubo alguien que pudo haber visto la pelea desde su habitad

Kowalski: quizás, pero creo que la pelea fue de noche

Cabo: y que hay de Leonard

Kowalski: quizás, pero no nos hace baño preguntarle, verdad

Rico: si

Skipper: por que tuvo que ser Leonard, vamos pues

Marlene: que no son nocturnos?

Kowlaksi: me temo que si

Skipper: perfecto, tendremos que esperarnos hasta en la noche

**En el habitad del koala: **_**de noche**_

_Los pingüinos y Marlene visitan a Leonard _

Leonard: A…., VISISTAS

Kowalski: Leonard ya cálmate

Leonard: que quieren ahora

Skipper: no quiero teatro, dime quien se llevo a Joey

Leonard: lémures, tejones, nutria, pingüinos, chimpancés, auxilio…, AYUDA, me dijeron que no hablara, por favor, COMPACION

Kowalski: es claro que es inútil razonar con el skipper

Skipper: dijo primero lémures, ósea que un lémur, ósea cola anillada, ósea JULIEN, es el culpable

Cabo: yo no lo veo así, skipper?

Marlene: pero que razones tendría julien para llevarse a Joey

Skipper: Marlene, las razones no importa, lo que importa son las acciones

Marlene:_ (sarcástica)_ claro skipper

_Pasan corriendo por el habitad de Leonard, becky y stacy_

Skipper: ATRAPEN A ESAS TEJONES

_Kowalski y rico las detiene_

Skipper: a donde tan rápido

Becky y stacy:_ (preocupadas)_ no estábamos haciendo nada ilegal, oficial

Skipper: claro, ESO ES LO QUE DICEN TODOS, enserio es lo que todos dicen

Becky y stacy:_ (sarcásticas) _claro skipper

Cabo: A….., TEJONES_ (se esconde detrás de skipper)_

Leonard: A….., TEJONES_ (se esconde detrás de cabo)_

Skipper: a como molestan estos, cabo no me digas que le sigue temiendo a los tejones

Cabo: bueno, creo que no,

Skipper: entonces?

Cabo: pero de todos modos no me gusta estar cercas de un tejón

Skipper: esta bien cabo, vayan a descansar

Cabo: OK, skipper

_Cabo y Leonard salen corriendo_

Skipper: muy bien becky y stacy, díganme que estaban haciendo a las 180 de ayer

Becky y stacy: a las QUE?

Skipper: a las 6 de la tarde

Becky y stacy: nada solo estábamos con los lémures

Skipper: SON TRAIDORES, SON COMPLICES DE LOS LEMURES, COLA ANILLADA

Becky y stacy: QUE?

Kowalski: ya cálmate skipper

Marlene: becky stacy y que estaban haciendo con los lémures

Becky y stacy: una fiesta

Marlene: claro, es lo que todos dicen, deberás es lo que todos dicen, RICO

Rico: FIESTA

Marlene: ven

Stacy: ves te dije que esa coartada no funcionaria

Becky: STACY

Stacy: QUE

Marlene: con que coartada A..,

Stacy: creo que dije demasiado

_Al otro lado del habitad de Leonard_

Kowalski: ya cálmate skipper, no te alteres

Skipper: pero si el culpable es cola anillada

Kowalski: cálmate skipper, mañana hablaremos con julien, Maurice y mort y aclararemos las cosas

Skipper: aclarar NADA, esta todo claro

Kowalski: deberías descansar skipper, mientras yo, rico y Marlene seguimos interrogan a becky y stacy

Skipper: creo que tienes razón Kowalski, esta bien descansare, Kowalski regresa con los de mas

Kowalski: entendido

**En los pasillos de zoológico de central park**

_Skipper se sale del habitad de Leonard y de repente ve que el carro de Alice que se conducía solo y con una caja en la que podía caber Joey_

Skipper: HAY NO

_En el carro de Alice _

Maurice: ya casi llegaros a nuestro objetivo

julien: perfecto

Mort: no aguando la presión

Maurice: yo tampoco

julien: mort, Maurice, hacer esto nos costó mucho trabajo

Maurice: bueno eso es...

Mort: cierto

julien: bien, ya casi lo logramos,

Maurice:_(ve hacia adelante)_ hay no, NOS VAMOS A ESTERRAR CONTRA ESOS EXPLOSIVOS

Mort: eso es malo?

Maurice: pues si

Mort: ok

Julien:_(ve la pared llena de explosivo)_ RAYOS, TANTO PARA NADA, PERO BUENO, AHORA, SALTEN

_Maurice, julien y mort saltan del carro y el carro choca contra una pared lleno de explosivos y el carro al choca explota y la caja termina toda quemada y destrozada _

Julien: si hoy el mejor, EL QUE RIE AL ULTIMO RIE MEJOR _(se ríe) _

Maurice: no entiendo por qué hicimos esto

Julien: MAURICE, se trata de…

Skipper: VENGANZA

Julien: pero que, quien dijo eso

Mort: fue un fantasma

Skipper: monstruo, te vengaste de Joey

Julien: que acusación tan seria

Skipper: pero si te atrape con las manos en la masa

Julien: cual masa

Maurice: no lo dijo literalmente, julien

Julien: O., per don por eso

Skipper: no te disculpes lémur, sé que tu eses el culpable

Mort: el culpable

Maurice: el culpable de que

Julien: si Maurice, el culpable de que

Skipper: de la desaparición de Joey, y se los demostrase a todo el zoológico que ustedes lémures son los culpables, y mi prueba final es el contenido de esa caja, LO QUE QUEDA DE JOEY

Julien: , yo te lo lujo que yo no fui, son puros cuantos de por hay

Skipper: a mira como fingen que no lo saben

Maurice: nosotros no fingimos nada

Skipper: claro, todo el mundo dice eso

_En eso_ _skipper siente un golpe por la espalda y se desmaña_

**_Termina la historia de skipper_**

**En el habitad de los pingüinos **

Skipper: después de que cierto COMPLICE DE JULIEN, me noqueara, Desperté en mi cama a la mañana siguiente, aun sin resorber el misterioso misterio aun, y vi que todo el mundo se estaba peleando en una agresiva conversación y así es como llegue a la conversación que no se por qué la conversación termino en nuestra guarida

Julien: eso es ridículo, yo no soy el culpable, ahora es hora de mi versión de las cosas

Maurice: no lo creo, mejor yo la cuanto, luego me echa toda la culpa y termino en hoboken

Julien: Maurice no te iba a echar toda la culpa solo a mort

Mort: que yo que?

Maurice: pero por que Marlene cree que Kowalski es el culpable

Marlene: por lo siguiente, voy a contar mi versión de la historia

Maurice: no lo creo, sigo yo

Julien: si, por que luego me culpan mas de lo debido

Maurice: exacto, QUE?

Skipper: lo siento, pero sigue Marlene

Maurice: bien, que la nutria cuenta su historia, a ver que tanto sale

Marlene: bueno, estaba en mi habitad por la mañana tranquila en cuanto veo a mort cayendo del cielo y aterriza en mi habitad

**Comienza la historia de Marlene **

**_Continuara….._**


	2. Chapter 2 persevera y vencerás

**muy bien, recordandoles de que todos andan diciendo lo que recuerdan y todo eso, por lo tanto no precisamente todas las historias van a coincidir, XD, en fin tambein otra cosa: LOS PINGUINOS DE MADAGASCAR NO ME PERTENECEN **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comienza la historia de Marlene <strong>_

_marlene sale temprano de su habitad con unos grandes bustesos y de repente marlene ve al cielo y ve a mort cayendo hacia ella, marlene lo esquiva y mort choca contra la pared _

Marlene:_(asustada)_ mort, estas bien

Mort: _(mareado) _creo que si

Marlene: que te paso mort

Mort: es que Salí voleando del habitad de joey

Marlene: con que vienes desde el habitad de joey

Mort: si

Marlene: veamos

_Marlene se sube a la barda de su habitad y va a kowalski caminando en forma sospechosa_

Marlene: ahora que le pasa a kowalski

Mort: por que no lo seguimos

Marlene: buena idea mort

Mort: SI

_mort y Marlene siguen a kowalski hasta la bodega _

**en los pasillos del zoologico de central park: _bodega _**

Marlene:_ (escondida)_ por que kowalski anda escondiendo en la bodega una bolsa en la que puede caber joey

Mort:_ (escondido)_ por que no le preguntas

Marlene:_ (escondida)_ mort crees que es una casualidad que kowalski este metiendo esa bolsa misteriosa en la que puede caber joey a la bodega a estas horas de la mañana

Mort: A….., SI

Marlene:_ (escondida) _pues parece que ya se va, ven mort vamos aver que tras este kowalski en esa bolsa

Mort: SI

_Marlene y mort tratan de entrar a la bodaga pero ven que no pueden entrara tal lugar _

Marlene: parece que no podemos entrar mort

Mort: ese pingüino es muy listo

_Pasan por hay becky y stacy corriendo a todo lo que pueden y choca con mort y marlene _

Becky: mort, Marlene fijasen por donde van

Marlene: yo, pero si ustedes chocaron contra nosotros

Stacy: bien, pero por lo que mas quieran no vayan al habitad de los lémures ni al de joey

Mort: por que

Becky: STACY

Stacy: que

Marlene: lo tendremos encuentra

Becky y stacy: ok_ (se van corriendo)_

Marlene: con que los lémures A….., parece que por aquí esconden algo

Mort: yo quiero saber que es

Marlene: pues vamos

_Marlene y mort van al habitad de los lémures _

**en el habitad de los lemures **

Marlene: hola Maurice

Maurice: hola Marlene

Mort: hola Maurice

Maurice: MORT, sobrevivirte

Marlene: sobrevivió a que

Maurice: me dijeron que no hablara

Marlene: quien A..., y julien

Maurice: lo siento Marlene, no puedo hablar o tendré problemas

Marlene: QUIEN

Maurice:_ (nervioso)_ me tengo que ir_ (se va) _

Marlene: es claro que aquí esta pasando algo un misterioso misterio

Mort: SI

Marlene: vente mort, vamos al habitad de joey, mort? MORT? MORT_ (Marlene descubre que mort ya no esta)_ hay no

_Marlene va al habitad de joey _

**en el habitad del canguro **

Marlene: joey, por que todo esta desordenado

_Marlene se esconde al ver a phil y mason en el habitad de joey sosteniendo la corona de juelin_

Mason: finalmente phil la corona del rey julien es muestra _(phil le ase sus señas)_

Mason: claro phil, que íbamos haces hasta lo imposible por tener la corona del rey julien, hasta contratar a alguien a que asiera el trabajo sucio

Marlene: _(escondida)_ hay no, no se por que creo que kowalski esta detrás de esto, pero no puedo resorbes este misteriosos misterio sola, tendré que hirme con skipper para que me ayude.

_**interrumpen la historia de marlene**_

Skipper: con que al baño verdad kowalski

Kowalski: tengo una explicación para eso

Julien: entonces phil y mason tiene mi corona

Marlene: A…, SI

Julien: ves Maurice te dije que phil y mason tenían mi corona

Maurice: lo siento

Marlene: bien, pero déjenme terminar primero la historia

Todos: ok

Marlene: bien lo que sigue es que le advertí a skipper del misteriosos misterio y la historia de skipper concuerda con la mía hasta que skipper y kowalski se fueron y kowalski nunca regreso

**_Marlene_**_** comienza otra vez**_

**En el habitad de koala **

Marlene: muy bien rico, yo seré la policía mala, y tu serás el policía bueno

Rico: OK

Stacy: por que Marlene es la policía mala

Marlene: POR QUE SI, Y AHORA SI NO ME CONTERTAN LAS PROXIMAS PREGUNTAS CON LA VERDAD SOLO LA VERDAD Y NADA MAS QUE LA VERDAD, SE LAS VERAN CONMIGO, ENTENDIERON

RICO: wow

Stacy: ya entendí

Becky: yo igual

Marlene: becky stacy y que estaban haciendo con los lémures

Becky y stacy: una fiesta

Marlene: claro, es lo que todos dicen, deberás es lo que todos dicen, RICO

Rico: FIESTA

Marlene: ven

Stacy: ves te dije que esa coartada no funcionaria

Becky: STACY

Stacy: QUE

Marlene: con que coartada A..,

Stacy: creo que dije demasiado

Marlene: entonces no me están diciendo la verdad, verdad

Becky y stacy: A….., NO

Marlene: rico, quiero que te diviertas un rato con estas dos

Rico: oye

Becky y stacy: pero que rico no es el policía bueno

Marlene: CAMIBIE DE IDEA

_mientra rico tortura becky y stacy, Marlene escucha una explosión (la de el carro de alice chocando con la pared llena de dinamita_

Marlene: que fue eso, rico quédate aquí, hoy a investigar una rato y que no se te escape

Rico: OK

**en los pasillos del zoologico de central park: _en la bodega _**

_Marlene va a ver que fue esa explosión y ve a kowalski en la bodega a punto de quemar una bolsa en la que puede caber joey_

Marlene: KOWALSKI

Kowalski: A, MARLENE

Marlene: que llevas en esa bolsa que estabas a punto de quemar

Kowalski:_ (nervioso) _nada, solo un dolor de cabeza

Marlene: si a, JOEY, IVAS A QUEMAS A JOEY

Kowalski: Marlene tengo una explicación para esto y si nos cálmanos un poco, lo podremos aclarar todo

Marlene: aclarar nada, TU ERES EL CULPABLE

Kowalski: yo te lo lujo que yo no fui, son puros cuantos de por hay

Marlene: espera a que le dija a skipper de esto,

Kowalski: no se lo digas, de lo suplico, si le dices me va a odiar

Marlene: exacto, TRAIDOR

Kowalski: yo no soy un traidor, no es por eso, pero ya Marlene calmate y podremos aclarar las cosas

Marlene: NO, Y TU VIENES CONMIGO, Y DAME ESA BOLSA

Kowalski: creo que no vas a entender, lo siento Marlene, pero es por tu propio bien

_kowalski le habiente uno se sus objetos raro, y este libera un gas que hace que Marlene se quede dormida_

_**Termina la historia de Marlene**_

Marlene: Después de eso despierte y al retomar la conciencia vi a phil y mason con la corona del rey julien y los seguí hasta la guarida de los pingüinos donde me acorde de decirle a skipper lo de kowalski y decidí entrar y así termine en la conversación

Skipper: kowalski te quieres explicar

Kowalski: esta bien

Becky y stacy: ALTO

Becky: creo que estamos listas para decir nuestra versión de la cosa

Stacy: así como lo escucharon, y descubrirán QUE SI TLLEVAMOS UNA PARTICIPACION LOS ECHOS DEL MISTERIOSO MISTERIO

Becky: así es

Becky y stacy: todo comenzó cuando despertamos en la mañana de los hechos

**Comienza la historia de becky y stacy**

_**continuara...**_


	3. Chapter 3 el misterio continua

**bien, aquí les traigo la tercera parte de triunfo inútil, XD, y les sigo recordando que los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen, XP**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comienza la historia de becky y stacy<em>**

**En el habitad de los tejones: **_**por la mañana **_

Becky: no puedo creer que ya es de mañana

Stacy: si no creí que veríamos otro día después de lo des accidente de Kowalski

Becky: si que lastima, QUIERES IR CON LOS LEMURES

Stacy: claro

_Becky y stacy salen de su cueva y ven a mort que pasa volando por el cielo_

Stacy: es mi imaginación o ese era mort volando

Becky: era tu imaginación

Stacy: O., perfecto

Alice:_ (desde lejos)_ sabes los problemas que has tu causaste

Becky: que fue eso

Stacy: creo que es Alice

Becky: vamos

_Se suben a la barda de su habitad y ven a Alice que se llevaba una jaula en la que puede caber Joey_

Stacy: mmm…, Alice anda muy misteriosa hoy

Becky: vamos a ver

Stacy: claro

**En los pasillos del zoológico de central park **

_Becky y stacy siguen a Alice hasta que en un momento chocan con Maurice y pierden a Alice_

Becky: MAURICE, mira por donde vas

Maurice: _(asustado)_ becky, stacy que nadie valla al habitad de joey ni al mío, y mas tarde me buscan, por favor AGANME CASO

Stacy: A….., OK

Maurice: excelente_ (Se va corriendo)_

Becky: que tipo tan raro

Stacy: ni que lo digas

_Becky y stacy tratan de encontrara a Alice y sale corriendo _

_Entonces becky y stacy choca con mort y Marlene _

Becky: mort, Marlene fijasen por donde van

Marlene: yo, pero si ustedes chocaron contra nosotros

Stacy: bien, pero por lo que mas quieran no vayan al habitad de los lémures ni al de Joey

Mort: por que

Becky: STACY

Stacy: que

Marlene: lo tendremos encuentra

Becky y stacy: ok

_Becky y stacy se alejan de Marlene _

Becky: STACY POR QUE LE DIJISTE A MARLENE ESO

Stacy: ella tiene desecho a saberlo

Becky: pero Maurice se va a enojar

Stacy: pues que se enoje

Becky: bien, pero en donde se pedio Alice

Stacy: creo que se dirige al habitad de Joey

Becky: por que lo dices

Stacy: por que va caminado hacia allá

Becky: o, ya vi

**Cercas del habitad de Joey **

_Becky y stacy van al habitad de Joey, y al llegar por afuera del habitad se esconden en un arbusto y van a Alice y al conserje_

Alice: oiga nuevo conserje

Conserje: si, que pasa

Alice: que cree que esta haciendo

Conserje: apunto de limpiar el habitad del canguro

Alice: así, que esta sucia y desordenada

Conserje: SI

Alice: ese animal solo causa problemas, y también e estado pensando en que este día este animal se vaya del zoológico

Conserje: estoy de acurdo

Alice: bien

_Alice se va y el consigue entra al habitad de Joey, y de repente el consigue se va misteriosamente con algo en sus manos _

Becky:_ (desde el arbusto)_ entonces alguien se va

Stacy: creo que si

Becky: pero a donde va el conserje

Stacy: parece que se va y no va a limpiar el habitad de Joey

Becky: aquí hay algo de misterio

Stacy: si, Maurice esta nervioso, Marlene y mort están sospechosos, Alice esta actuando raro y el conserje no hace lo que dijo

Becky: si, es extraño

Stacy: sigamos espiando a Alice

Becky: ok

**En los pasillos del zoológico de central park **

_Becky y stacy se va a buscar a Alice y en eso se encuentran con rico_

Rico: becky, stacy, lskdiejjewi

Stacy: perdón rico

Rico: ok

Becky: rico que andas haciendo

Rico: lskdiejeufurhnejcuid

Becky y stacy: bien, entonces que te vaya bien

rico: kldkidj_ (se va) _

becky y stacy: ok rico adiós

Stacy: como que rico oculta algo

Becky: si, parece que aquí hay un misterio misterioso

Stacy: si, un misterioso misterio

Becky: es igual

Stacy: estoy de acuerdo

_Ven al oficial x_

Becky: que ese no es el

Stacy: EL OFICIAL X?

Oficial x:_ (desde su lugar en el camino)_ finalmente me vengare de esos pingüinos, y no me esperara ya que este día el zoológico esta cerrado_ (le ruje el estomago)_ A…, POR QUE no desayune, bien_ (ve lo que trae en la bolsa)_ U.., burritos, quizás solo para calmar el hambre_ (se los come)_

Stacy: bien no tenemos tiempo para esto

Becky: si debemos estar vigilando a Alice

Stacy: exacto

Becky: quien sabe que oscuros, elaborados y complicados planes este planeando Alice

Stacy: si, como una explosión nuclear

Becky: bueno, no tan elaborados y complicados

Stacy: ok, lo tendré en mente

Becky: de acuerdo y donde esta Alice?

Stacy: pues no se

Oficial x:_ (corriendo al baño)_ A….., ESOS BURRITOS NO ME CALLERON BIEN

Becky y stacy: que persona tan extraña

_Becky y stacy se van en busca de Alice hasta que la encuentran y la siguen hasta que se les pierde otra vez, pero encuentran nuevamente con su vehículo con una misteriosa caja en la que podria caber joey, la siguen hasta su oficina en la cual se queda casi todo el dia, pero becky y stacy se quedan vigilándola, ya en la noche se cansan de vigilarla y deciden jugar al juego de las traes, y se van corriendo una de la otra _

**En el habitad de Leonard **

Marlene: muy bien rico, yo seré la policía mala, y tu serás el policía bueno

Rico: OK

Stacy: por que Marlene es la policía mala

Marlene: POR QUE SI, Y AHORA SI NO ME CONTERTAN LAS PROXIMAS PREGUNTAS CON LA VERDAD SOLO LA VERDAD Y NADA MAS QUE LA VERDAD, SE LAS VERAN CONMIGO, ENTENDIERON

RICO: wow

Stacy: ya entendí

Becky: yo igual

Marlene: becky stacy y que estaban haciendo con los lémures

Becky y stacy: una fiesta

Marlene: claro, es lo que todos dicen, deberás es lo que todos dicen, RICO

Rico: FIESTA

Marlene: ven

Stacy: ves te dije que esa coartada no funcionaria

Becky: STACY

Stacy: QUE

Marlene: con que coartada A..,

Stacy: creo que dije demasiado

Marlene: entonces no me están diciendo la verdad, verdad

Becky y stacy: A….., NO

Marlene: rico, quiero que te diviertas un rato con estas dos

Rico: oye

Becky y stacy: pero que rico no es el policía bueno

Marlene: CAMBIE DE IDEA

_Mientras rico tortura becky y stacy, Marlene escucha una explosión **(la del carro de Alice chocando con la pared llena de dinamita)**_

Marlene: que fue eso, rico quédate aquí, hoy a investigar una rato y que no se te escape

Rico: OK

_Después de que Marlene se fuera, becky y stacy logran escapar de rico y se encuentran a Alice en la zona de descarga _

**En el almacén **

Alice: muy bien, llévenselo

Conductor: muy bien _(se lleva el contenido de la jaula)_

Becky:_ (escondida)_ hay no

Stacy:_ (escondida)_ llegamos tarde

Alice: ahora, QUIEN FUE EL GRACIOSO QUE DESTRUYO MI CAMIONETA

Stacy: _(escondida)_ creo que debemos decirles a todos, que joey ya no esta

Becky:_ (escondida)_ creo que si

Alice:_(se va yendo)_ muy bien, ahora pensare como desasearme de esos pingüinos molestos

**Afuera del almacén **

_Becky y stacy salen de la zona de descarga_

Becky: vamos pues, avisemos a todos

Stacy: ok

_Ven a Kowalski __cargando__ a skipper_

Becky y stacy: Kowalski, que haces con la inconsciente de skipper

Kowalski: no es de su incumbencia

Becky y stacy: ok

_Kowalski se va con el inconsciente de skipper _

**_Termina la historia de becky y stacy_**

Becky y stacy; y por la mañana fuimos al habitad de los pingüinos a decirles y los nos encontramos con una agresiva conversación y así terminamos en esta sin sentido conversación

Todos: interesante

Skipper: entonces el hecho que terminara en la cama fue por ti Kowalski

Kowalski:_ (nervioso) _bueno…., en parte

Marlene: entonces ustedes no estuvieron involucradas en la desaparición de Joey

Becky y stacy: así es

Rico: lo chento

Becky y stacy: no hay problema rico

Rico: OK

Marlene: y por qué no dijeron la verdad

Becky y stacy: por que estuvimos tan concentradas en perseguir a Alice que se nos olvido por que no decir la verdad

Marlene: O..,

Skipper; bien, luego de ver las cosas desde 3 puntos de vista, todavía no se sabe realmente que paso con Joey

Cabo: bueno, es un comienzo

Skipper: claro, muy bien el siguiente será, vamos a ver

Julien: O, O YO, YO

Maurice: no primero voy hacer yo

Mort: yo quiero decir mi historia

Skipper: A, RICO

Rico: si

_Kowalski se alivia de la tensión y skipper al ver esto decide que ya quiere saber la coartada de Kowalski para ya aclarar su intrigante acusación_

Skipper: no mejor Kowalski

Kowalski: _(asustado)_ QUE

Skipper: que pasa Kowalski, por que tienes miedo

Kowalski: yo no tengo miedo

Skipper: pues cuenta tu versión de los hechos

Kowalski: esta bien

Mort:_ (enojado)_ y tan graciosa que estaba mi historia

Rico: lo mismo digo

Skipper: bien cuando quieras Kowalski

Kowalski: bien, empiezo mi versión de los hechos empieza un día antes de los hechos, ósea que empezare por la mañana del día antes del accidente con Joey, ósea un día antes del día que skipper, Marlene y becky y stacy dijeron, ósea, antes de la desaparición de Joey, ósea, el día antes de los hechos, ósea un día antes de la mañana del accidente con Joey, ósea

Skipper: YA ENTENDIMOS

Kowalski: OK, que mi historia comience

**Comienza la historia de Kowalski**

**_Continuara….._**


End file.
